Déjàvu
by SakuKiba
Summary: When Red and Purple stumble upon Zim and Dib, how will they react? ZADR and RAPR! Don't like don't read. R&R! 1-shot BTW I fixed the name to be grammatically correct...or somethin like that.


Red and Purple watched the large monitor in front of them with lekku perked at attention. They both stood frozen to the spot as the green and pale figures were locked in a passionate kiss.

They'd planned to call and finally exile Zim from Irk and the Massive. When the call went through no one picked up right away. When someone finally answered they were faced with this scene.

One of the two, though which was a mystery, had accidentally hit the keyboard and accepted the incoming messaged. Red and Purple both hovered just above the ground, sickly entranced by this.

The call had been online for nearly five minutes before Red finally cleared his throat loudly and got the smaller figures attention. The green figure immediately pulled away from the other and straightened his uniform.

"Ehem, why hello, my Tallest." Zim tried to sound as normal as possible after what he was sure they'd seen. Dib, sitting stalk still in the background, shrunk into the shadows so as not to be seen.

"Wow..." Red said with a roll of his large red eyes. He and Purple were both a bit darker green and Zim was practically emerald as he cleared his throat uncomfortably again.

Purple seemed to giggle behind his large clawed hands as Zim stared up at them embarrassedly. "So, what is it you want, my Tallest?" He asked after another long awkward silence.

"I...I don't remember..." Red said with a shrug, glancing over to Purple. He stared back with the same dumb look. The transmission went dead suddenly and the Irkens on both sides sighed, relieved.

Dib emerged from the shadows and stared at Zim's dark green face, his own a bloody red. After a few seconds they resumed where they'd been so rudely interupted.

Red and Purple stood there a few moments, staring at the black monitor before glancing over at each other. "Awkward..." Purple said with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

His other nodded blankly, looking down at his levitating feet. The crew of shorter Irkens behind them whispered and muttered between each other, also having watched the whole time.

The tension in the air seemed to tighten even more as they both stared down at the floor in thought. "Yah know...that looked kinda fun." Purple whispered to Red so the others couldn't hear.

Their red and purple eyes met and time seemed to slow slightly. Red raised a hand and whisked it towards the door, causing all the workers to jump up and run out the door. All but one.

He was the shortest with bright lime green eyes that shown through his work goggles. He blinked up at them with a slight grin across his face.

Red glared down at him angrily, shoving his claw towards the door. "Out. Now." He said simply. The short Irken jumped slightly as he blinked in surprise at the harshness in his leader's voice.

He nearly tripped as he ran towards the door, his small boots clicking across the hard floor. Red frowned at the quickly opening and closing door before turning back to Purple.

Purple burst out laughing, holding one claw over his side and the other he had on Red's shoulder to brace himself. "You shoulda seen your face!!!"

Red didn't find it as funny and crossed his arms with a slight frown. Purple straightened up amost immediatly, feeling Red tense up. The silence fell again and they just sat there staring at each other.

"I guess you're right." Red said quietly. "Huh?" "That it _did _look _kinda _fun." He said with a shrug, still staring into the hypnotic purple eyes. Both stood there silently.

Without much thought they slowly leaned inward. It was already too late when one or the other realized what was happening. Their foreheads met before anything else, as that was the Irken way of showing affection.

After a second of rubbing their foreheads together they leaned even closer and their lips met. It felt oddly natural. Before they knew it their arms were wrapped around each other.

"Yah know, maybe Zim isn't useless after all." Red said with a smirk, hugging Purple. "Mm-hmm." Purple purred as his other began to caress his lekku.

In the background they heard a cough and turned to see Zim's criticizing crimson eyes, one half lidded and the other open. Dib was over one shoulder, hanging on it.

"De javu." Dib said, and everyone nodded awkwardly...

Charlie- hehehehHAHAHAHA! I did this with a BETA reada readin over my shoulder... I'm gooonnnnnaaaa stab her! Anyways, this was just a dumb thought we came up with after lookin up RAPR on deviantART. Any comments, Alli?

Alli- Yep! Sooooooooooo..............R&R!!! :P

Charlie- Disclaimer- Zim, Dib, Red and Purple all belong to the almighty Jhonen Vasquez!


End file.
